


Yes Master

by MistressOfCobblepot



Series: Kink challenge on tumblr [8]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Challenge: I love you + Dom/Sub</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Master

When Victor first asked you out on a date, you were surprised to say the least. Of course you had noticed his eyes on you as you worked the bar at Oswald’s but you never thought he would actually ask you out. Ask for a quickie in the alley behind the club, yes that you could believe, but never something more. And you had checked him out to of course. He was just your kind of man, a sexy bad boy with a hard attitude and looked like he could be into the same sexual things as you. You had talked a couple of times at the bar, but it was really hard to get through his shell and find out something personal about him, he wasn`t that kind of guy who would talk about that kind of stuff. So when the question came one day, you were caught off guard and didn´t know what to say.

***

Victor sat at the bar as usual, like he always did when he would visit the club. His dark eyes lingered over your body that were fitted into a black pencil skirt and white blouse. The way he slowly looked you over, really examined your every feature, every curve of your body made your heart race wildly against your ribcage. You could feel how flushed you were and didn`t dare to look at him because you were certain that he knew exactly how he affected you. Lucky for you, the bar was quite crowded so you could ignore your heated body as you were busy serving drinks to people. But finally, Victor waved you over and you took a deep breath before walking over to him.

“Another,” was the only thing he said.

“Of course sir,” you replied with a smile and poured him another whiskey.

“Call me Victor.” His eyes bore into yours and with a blush, you looked surprised back at him.

“W-what?”

“That is my name,” he stated.

“O-okay, Victor,” you smiled shyly and looked down, of course you knew his name, everyone working here knew who he was.

“What`s yours?”

“What?”

“Name?”

“Oh,” you blushed at your own stupid awkwardness towards this man, “It`s ____.”

Victor only nodded and took another sip from his whiskey.

“Go out with me.”

Now you couldn`t help but to stare at him in shock, “W-what?”

“GO out with me,” he said more firmly.

He was already showing promising sides of domination and his demanding words heated your body even more and you felt how a slight wetness damped your panties. You stroke a stray of hair behind your ear and smiled shyly at him again.

“Yes,” was all you could say.

“Good. I`ll pick you up tomorrow night,” he said before he stood up and started walking away.

“B-but you have to get my address, you shouted after him.

Victor turned around and smirked at you, “I already know where you live.” And with that he left you staring in disbelief after him.

***

And here you were a month later, in your apartment as you had invited him in, hoping for this to be your first time together. The second you walked through the door, he pushed you against the wall and his lips found yours in a hungry devour making you moan into his mouth. Victor`s hand cupped your breast and you arched your back, pressing your hips into his hardness. But when things got heated and his hand were under your skirt, trailing up your thighs, you had to stop him.

“Listen Victor, I think you should know…I’m not exactly normal, I like things kinky. I mean, I’m into a little bondage and being submissive. If that bothers you, I just want to throw that out there up-front. I don’t want…to make things weird,” you finished lamely. 

Heat surged up your arms as Victor took both of your hands in his, squeezing them warmly. “I think I can handle a little creativity in the bedroom,” Victor smirked. Such a short, simple sentence, and yet his response made all the difference. 

Victor turned as you opened your handbag and left it deliberately wide open on the dresser. You sad something about needing to ‘freshen up’ and made a beeline for the bathroom. Victor grinned as he rifled through the things in your handbag, and the objects within gave him a whole range of ideas.

He knew he had a green light, so Victor pressed hard on the gas. You opened the door wearing nothing but a lacy, lavender bra and panties. The silken lingerie made you look like a smooth-skinned goddess-gift in need of unwrapping. Victor grasped your wrists from his hiding place just beyond the doorway, handcuffing them in front of you. With his other hand he deftly unstrapped the bra, letting it drift to the floor. 

You gasped as Victor’s hand covered your mouth. “Listen carefully little girl. You’re mine and you do what I fucking say,” he said harshly. His free hand had slipped several fingers underneath the waistband of your panty, exploring your slit with gentle strokes. You moaned and nodded frantically and were already getting wet, your arousal clear. Seeing that you so far approved of his rough approach, Victor continued. 

He yanked his pants down and practically tore off his shirt. You stared, agog at the pale, hairless marble skin on his body, shimmering in the golden ambient light of the bedroom. Victor’s impressively huge cock saluted with resounding stiffness and your cuffed hands gently touched the hard tip before rubbing up and down the shaft. 

Victor noticed with satisfaction that your nipples were beaded hard with arousal too. He palmed them gently, and then pinched each one as you let out two agonized groans.  
“Did I say you could touch my cock, little girl?”  
Suddenly he grasped you by the nape of the neck and nudged your legs from behind, forcing you to your knees. Your eyes went wide as Victor’s thick, long phallus stood ready, a vein-throbbing erection barely two inches from your nose. 

“Suck this cock little girl, or I’ll spank that sweet ass and make it red. Call me Master and give me your answer. Are you going to suck me?”

You looked into Victor’s cruel, hard gaze, but behind it saw something else. 

“Yes Master,” you groaned, your tongue gently traipsing from the base of his cock to the tip. There a pearled drop of pre-cum was stolen by your swirling tongue. Victor groaned, his hands bunched in your thick, golden hair as you pumped your mouth up and down on his cock. He held himself still, not yet bucking his hips forward, letting you impale your sweet mouth gently on his manhood.

“That’s it, girl. Take my cock down your throat. Mmm…“ Victor’s groans gathered in force. He began to stroke the back of your neck with one hand as your mouth pumped back and forth, enveloping his shaft in the most delicious heat. 

The ache between your legs had intensified and soon became too much. Carefully you slipped your handcuffed hands down to your wetness and your fingers found its way to your clit were they started rubbing, finally getting realese from your ache. 

Your lips formed a tight O-ring around his cock, and Victor couldn’t believe how sexy you looked. He also couldn’t help but notice that you had slipped a hand under the waistband of your panty and seemed to be rubbing furiously at your clit. Victor imagined that hardened clit and the juices dripping from your hot pussy.

“Take off the damn lingerie,” Victor growled. Your eyes swept up to meet his gaze, your eyes glimmering as you engulfed his cock with your mouth. Deftly you tugged the panty down your legs and tossed it aside, even as you continued to slurp and moan with his cock between your lips. 

“Keep stroking yourself girl. Make yourself come or I’ll fuck you hard in the ass!” Victor warned. He didn’t know how much more of this he could take. His cock felt gripped by your heavenly mouth. He watched, mesmerized as your cuffed hands renewed fondling your own clit. The wetness between your legs was unmistakable now. The tempo of your rubbing and stroking had gone up threefold. 

You were moaning now, your body swaying back and forth as Victor began to buck his hips forward, fucking your face like a second cunt. He grasped the back of your head, holding your face tightly to his cock as he thrust violently forward. You gurgled and made loud slurping sounds as your eyes bulged wide. 

Victor had his cock all the way inside your throat now, your nose thrust against his pelvis as you tried to suck him without choking. Meanwhile the rapid finger-flicks and caressing between your legs reached a crescendo. Your moans rose to a new octave and your body writhed and your pussy gushed. Victor watched with satisfaction as your cuffed hands came away shining and sticky.

“Fuck little girl! You actually came hard while my cock was down your throat!” Victor growled, his cock unbearably rigid now. With a sudden pop he withdrew his cock from your sweet mouth. You sighed, strands of pre-cum dangling from your lips all the way to the tops of your breasts. 

“You’re starting to look messy, but this is only the beginning!” he growled. He lifted you up by the armpits and carried you into the kitchen, setting your butt on the edge of the kitchen counter. He proceeded to spread your thighs wide, revealing your sweet wetness. He pulled your hands up, his mouth sucking off your glistening juices from each of your fingers. 

“Mmmm. Your pussy juice tastes good, little girl. But now my cock wants a taste!” he purred. Victor lined up his cock between your legs and settled his hands around your waist. 

“Are you ready to get fucked to death?” he asked, his dark eyes intent. 

Biting your lips, you nodded and begged, “Please Master, fuck me with your hard, angry cock.” Your cuffed hands looped over Victor’s neck, holding onto him for dear life as his cock positioned itself between your pouting pussy lips. You felt his cock-head nudge between your folds and then he was in…plunging hard and deep. 

You groaned as your body convulsed on his dick almost immediately. Victor realized with shock that you had come on his dick in the first few moments of your penetration. 

“Damn, you are one easy little fuck-slut, aren’t you?” Victor mocked, his mouth hungrily bursting against yours, his tongue exploring your moans cut off by the squelchy sound of your bodies connecting - his manhood ploughing your tight, sweet depths. 

“Ooooohhhh yes! Fuck me! Fuck me so hard, master!” you groaned, your pointy nipples begging to be squeezed. Victor complied, his mouth swooped down to suckle and gently bite each of them. Your moans deepened, hips thrusting forward to meet each of his angry fucks. 

Victor realized, right then and there, that you were the girl of his dreams. He mulled this over as his cock slammed into your pussy again and again and again. Your cuffed hands pressed harder against the back of his neck, urged his chin downward as your lips captured his. He sensed that you enjoyed the startled gasp he gave at your boldness. Your tongue took charge, explored his mouth even as you pulled your mouth back a little to suck firmly on his bottom lip. 

“Mmmm. You taste good, Master,” you said, your eyes sultry and seductive. 

“Shut up and fuck!” Victor growled, slapping your ass cheeks with mock severity. But the loud smacking sound they made hardened his dick even further, and he slammed his cock deeply into you one last time before encompassing you with his strong arms.

You thought you were going to come right there, but you were obviously taken off guard when instead he lifted you off the counter. Lurching backwards with your pussy still soundly impaled on his cock, Victor turned and collapsed backward onto the sturdy kitchen table. 

“Ride me, little girl. Let me see you impale your wet pussy on my cock.”

Biting your lip you nodded, your pussy was on fire now, juices trickled between your thighs as you straddled him and began to pump your cunt up and down his rigid manhood. 

“Just like that. Fuck! Your pussy is so tight,” Victor rumbled. He settled his hands on your waist, watched your breasts bounce up and down with the force of each impalement. He watched with satisfaction each time your pussy slammed back downward on his shaft, uniting your bodies as one and combining your sexes in a conjoined mess. 

Finally Victor couldn`t hold back any longer and his fists clenched along your sides. Your cuffed hands pushed frantically into Victor’s chest as his cock throbbed and pulsed inside of you. Then came the crashing orgasm, his seed shooting up into your wet pussy. You screamed his name, your body convulsed on his cock as the third orgasm of the night washed over you. 

Victor’s toes curled, his body arched up off the table as he continued to spurt shot after shot of sticky, scalding cum into your heat. At last, though, the final few spurts emptied his balls completely dry, and you flopped forward against his warm chest, your breasts still sticky from his pre-cum as they pressed against his body. 

“Oh shit…I have never been fucked like that,” you murmured, tongue trailing a soft line of love against the side of Victor’s neck. 

“Get used to it,” Victor replied, “because I love you,” he said simply. 

Your eyes grew wide and round for a bare second, but then your face just softened and you sighed. You curled up against his chest, aware of the sticky cum leaking between your legs. “I love you too, Victor.”


End file.
